Hetalia Boys' Acadamy Theater: Sweeney Todd
by OtakuMomokoHime
Summary: Come one! Come all! See Hetalia Boys' Acadamy Theater give their premier performance of the hit musical, Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street! Backstage Passes now available!
1. Prelude

Ms. Héderváry stood in front of the cast and crew with a large proud grin on her face. "It is show time. You have been rehersing for this for almost 2 months now. I'm proud of all of you, but I'm letting you know ahead of time. If you mess up at all, you'll never be in the theater department ever again." She gave her trademark creepy grin. "Let's all get ready and break a leg!"

The cast cheered in agreement and rushed off to slip into costume and get ready. A few crew members following to help with the costumes. A small group of new underclassman cower in fear at the trademark expression.

* * *

Mr. Edelstein glanced at his watch and nodded to himself when he saw the time. He turned around on th organ bench and started playing the piece printed on the paper before himon th stand.

With Mr. Edelstein starting to play the introductory prelued, the lights started to dim and the audience took it as their que to quiet and take there seats.

Half way threw the prelued, the curtains lifted, and the lights came on. A loud whistle screamed and most of the extras runs to get into position.

The musical was starting.

* * *

_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd._

_His skin was pale and his eye was odd._

_He shaved the faces of gentlemen who never there after were heard of again._

_He draws a path that few have drawn,_

_did Sweeney Todd._

_The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._

The man that looked like a banker casually walked out of the spot light and another man who looked like a plump policeman took his place on center stage.

_He kept a shop in London Town._

_Of fancy clients and good renown._

_And what if none of their souls were saved?_

_They went to their maker impeccably shaved._

_By Sweeney._

_By Sweeney Todd._

_The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._

The policeman stepped from the spot light and all the main lights came on at once to reveal a great number of homeless and grotesk looking people. Each one seeming to cringe while they continue with the Ballad.

_Swing your razor wide!  
Sweeney, hold it to the skies.  
Freely flows the blood of those who moralize.  
His needs were few, his room was bare.  
A lavabo and a fancy chair.  
A mug of suds, and a leather strop,  
an apron, a towel, a pail, and a mop.  
For neatness he deserved a nod,  
Did Sweeney Todd?,  
The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._

_Inconspicuous Sweeney was,_  
_quick, and quiet and clean he was._  
_Back of his smile, under his word,_  
_Sweeney heard music that nobody heard._  
_Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned,_  
_like a perfect machine he planned,_

The women of the street were joined in the center stage by men that looked mechanics and factory workers.

_Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,_  
_Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle_  
_Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle_  
_Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle_  
_Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,_  
_Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle_  
_Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,_  
_Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle_  
_Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney!_

All of them screamed and scattered but stayed on stage as Arthur dressed in a white shirt and thread bare over-alls walks onto the stage from the temporary setting door in the back of the stage.

Arthur looked them over with disgust and continued with the Ballad.

_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!_

The others on stage turned to look at the audience and echoed.

_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!_

Then they all turned there attention back to Arthur.

_What happened then, well that's the play,_  
_and he wouldn't want us to give it away..._

_Not Sweeney  
Not Sweeney Todd_

Arthur gave an evil smirk as the non-named characters scurry from where they came from to get off the stage practicly screaming their verses to end the act.

_The demon barber of Fleet... Street..._

The stage is now empty except for Arthur and shakling.

The lights turn off and the audience clap.

* * *

Ms. Héderváry shuttered ever so slightly. "It's going well so far," she muttered to herself.

Alfred came to stand next to her, nervs clearly on edge. "Don't say that. It's only the beginning on the second act. You might jinx us, ya know."

Ms. Héderváry glances to him then back at the crew setting up effishently for the next part. "You're right."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. There might be 27 or 28 chapters, depending on the popularity once I'm 5 or so chapters in. I hope I get to do more of this. Thank you very much for reading. Please rate and review.


	2. No Place Like London

The orchestra took over for Mr. Edelstein and started playing. As they play, the lights turn back on reveling a setting change with Alfred standing in center stage.

* * *

The Streets of London in the year 1846.

* * *

Alfred stands proudly with a spot light on him.

_I have sailed the world,  
beheld its wonders  
from the Dardanelles,  
to the mountains of Peru,  
But there's no place like London!_

_I feel home again._

Arthur joins him in center stage. Arms crossed and scowling. Alfred places a hand on Arthur's shoulder, continuing.

_I could hear the city bells,_

_dream everything I could do._

me time, Alfred excited while Arthur has a lot of spite in his voice.

_No there's no place like London._

Alfred looks to Arthur oddly. "Mr. Todd, sir?"

Arthur removes Alfred's hand from his shoulder, glaring at nothing in particular.

_You are young.  
Life has been kind to you.  
You will learn._

Alfred gives Arthur an even more confused look, seeing the look.

Arthur stepped away from Alfred. "It is here that we go our separate ways. Farewell, Anthony. I shall not soon forget the great ship Bountiful or the young man who saved my life."

Alfred chuckled. "There is no cause to thank me for that, sir. It would have been a poor christian indeed to have spotted you pitching and tossing on that raft and not given thee a lamb."

Arthur shook his head with a sigh. "There is many a christian would have done just that and not lose a wink's sleep for it either."

A beggar woman ran onto the stage all hunched over and ran straight to Alfred.

_Alms! Alms!_

_For a miserable woman,_

_on a miserable chilly morning._

Alfred pretended to give the beggar woman a coin.

The beggar woman looked up at him gratefully. "Oh, thank ye, sir. Thank ye." She then pretended to tuck the coin into a pocket in her dress. She then lifted her dress untill her underwear was barely covered.

_How'd ye like a lil' muff._

_Dear, a little jig, dear_

_and take a dance around the bush._

_How'd ye like ta push me pashly?_

_It looks like ye got plenty there to push._

She made a move to grope his front. To this, Alfred grabbed her hand, spun her around, and gently shoved her on her way. And she did.

_Alms! Alms!_

_For a pitiful woman!_

_What's got wonder and wit._

She approached Arthur. "Hey!" She grabbed his arm. "Don't I know ye, mister?"

Arthur turned to fully face her. "Must you glare at me woman?! Off with you! Off I say! Off!" The blonde pushed past her.

She lifted her dress and followed behind him, skipping.

_Then how'd you like to split me muff,_

_will ye do the jig-_

Before she could finish Arthur turns to her again. "Off to the Devil with you!" He raised his arm as though he was going to hit her. She screamed and ran to the other half of the stage.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand as it was about to come down.

The beggar woman continued with her begging and exited the stage.

"Pardon me, sir, but there is no need to fear the likes of her. She was only a half crazed beggar woman. London is full of them." Alfred released Arthur's arm which was slowly lowered to his side.

"I must beg your indulgence, Anthony. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel the chill of ghostly shadows, everywhere." Arthur turned to face Alfred fully. "Forgive me."

Alfred smiled. "There is nothing to forgive."

Arthur nodded and started walking away towards the shadows. "Farewell, Anthony."

Alfred caught up with him. "Mr. Todd, before we part."

Arthur turns to him sharply. "What is it Anthony?"

Alfred looked to the floor then back up at Arthur. "I have honored my promise, never to question you. Whatever brought you to that sorry shipwreck is your affair, yet, during the many weeks on our voyage home I've come to thin of you as a friend. And, well if trouble lies ahead for you in London if you need food or money, I could-"

Arthur cut him off with a loud "No!" He look disgusted with Alfred. He turned away with rage on his face, hands tightening their grip on the canvas bag that was at his side. Alfred's look of shock, confusion and worry told him he had to explain.

* * *

Ms. Héderváry was so entranced in the acting that he didn't notice that the beggar woman had come up next to her. "How did I do?"

Ms. Héderváry turned a little surprised. "You did really well Feliciano. Do you need help getting ready for your next role?"

With a sheepish laugh, he nodded, scratching the back of his head. "It's mostly the corset that I'll need help with. How are those two doing?"

She looked back out at the two blondes. "Alright. I can tell that the heat from the lights are starting to get to them, or maybe the pressure from the audience, but either way. They'll need a break soon."

Feliciano nodded in agreement, watching as well. Remembering that there is something he had to do, he ran off to the fitting room where Yao was waiting impatiently, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

* * *

I realize that my previous chapter had some errors. I forgot to go back and check for those. Hopefully it won't happen again. I might make a few changes once I'm done, but for the moment, I'm not going back and altering anything.

For those who haven't noticed yet, there will only be human names used.

Ms. Héderváry - Hungary

Mr. Edelstein - Austria

Arthur - England/Britain

Alfred - America

Feliciano - Italy

Yao - China

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think~!


	3. The Barber and His Wife

Mr. Edelstein finally got down from the balcony that the organ consul was at and was able to make it to the orchestra pit without much trouble or noise. When he got down there, the conductor nodded to him with a smile of greeting. He handed the teacher the baton and took his seat in a first violin seat.

All the pit's members had their eyes on Mr. Edelstain. Ready for their next piece.

* * *

The queue was given and the lights on stage dimmed one level.

* * *

Arthur looked straight out at the audience, taking a deep breath as a moment of preparation before beginning.

_There was a barber and his wife,_

_and she was beautiful._

_A foolish barber and his wife._

_She was his reason and his life,_

_and she was beautiful,_

_and she was virtuous  
But he was naive._

Arthur looked over at his friend, shook his head, and turned away. Looking increasingly angry.

_There was another man who saw_  
_that she was beautiful._  
_A pious vulture of the law,_  
_Who, with a gesture of his claw,_  
_Removed the barber from his plate,_

_Then there was nothing but to wait,_

_and she would fall!_  
_So soft!_  
_So young!_  
_So lost!_  
_And oh so beautiful!_

Alfred studied Arthur. "And the lady, sir? Did she succumb?"

Almost all the tension left the upperclassman's body, voice now has a sad tone to it.

_Oh, that was many years ago._  
_I doubt if anyone would know._

Arthur turned to Alfred. "And now leave me Anthony, I beg of you. There is someone I must go and something I must do now. And alone."

* * *

Ms. Héderváry visibly cringed at the wrong word.

* * *

Alfred helped to move the awkwardness away by pretending he didn't notice. "But surely we will meet again before I'm off to Plymouth?"

Arthur took a deep sigh to calm himself. "You should find me on Fleet Street, I shouldn't wonder."

The younger of the two then did something that wasn't in the script. He stuck out his hand. "Well then, so long then, Mr. Todd."

Despite it not being in the script, the elder of the two gratefully took it and gave it a shake.

Alfred gave it a reassuring squeeze and hurried off stage.

Once he was off the stage, Arthur looked out at the audience fully and finished the act.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
and it's filled with people who are filled with shit,  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it._

* * *

All the lights go dark and Arthur runs off the stage for the crew to set up for the next act.

Mr. Edelstein kicked his students into overdrive to make up for the lack of acting at the moment.

* * *

Ms. Héderváry quickly made her way over to the two blondes. "You're doing fine. Don't let it affect the rest of the performance," she said shortly.

Arthur looked to Alfred. "Go wish your brother luck," he said, slightly annoyed.

The younger scratched the back of his head, and replied, "I did while we were setting up for the show. Besides. He's already on the stage."

The elder looked out at the stage and sure enough, Matthew was behind the makeshift wall and the lights came on.

Arthur put down the half empty water bottle and knew it was time to re-enter the stage.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'm going by the Broadway performance's tracks. Yes, there was a mess up with words in Sweeney Todd's part in the recording as well. I just rolled with it. I'm sorry to anyone who got annoyed by that.

From now on, I will upload a track every Friday hopefully at about the same time.

Let me know what you think. I look forward to constructive criticism, but flame will just be ignored. If I make an error somewhere, please let me know and I'll add it to things that will be edited and the end of the story.

For those who don't already know:

Matthew - Canada

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Worst Pies in London

The lights came back on and Matthew took a deep breath walked threw the swinging doors onto the movable set with a bowl of flower and other props in his hand. He places the bowl on the table and took the prop jugs out of the flower bowl and put them on the shelves behind the counter.

* * *

Alfred looked to Arthur and said, "Good luck," quickly and quietly in his ear.

Arthur looked at him one last time, replying, "Thank you. I'll need it."

With the exchange over with, the upperclassman of the two left the safety of the curtains and back on the stage.

* * *

Matthew was making up things to do to set up while waiting for Arthur to get to his spot, such as sharpening a pair of butcher knives.

Mr. Edelstein watching for the right time to move on into something other than the repeated measures.

When Arthur got onto the main part of the stage he stepped up to the removable scene, knowing Matthew would pretend not to see him. He then tugged on the sleeve of the other leading blonde's dress.

* * *

Mr. Edelstein took this as his sign to tell the orchestra to move on, and motioned for them to do so.

* * *

The blonde in the dress sharply turned to him and made an over dramatic gasp and almost screamed his line. "A customer!"

Arthur turned and began to walk away and Matthew ran after him and hugged his arm to keep him from leaving.

_Wait!  
What's your rush? What's your hurry?  
You gave me such a -  
Fright, I thought you was a ghost! _

Matthew tried keeping his actions in beat with the tempo of the beats, finding it harder when on stage. He moved one of the chairs from against the fake wall to next to the counter.

_Half a minute, can'tcher sit!  
Sit you down, sit! _

Matthew moved Arthur to sit in the chair forcefully. After getting the blonde seated he went and got a prop pie covered in flower from the bowl. Just as he was about to give the pie to Arthur he pretended to notice some sort of bug scurry across the floor.

_Did you come here for a pie, sir? _  
_Do forgive me if me head's a little vague -_

"Ugh! What is that?" Matthew stomped his foot on the ground to simulate the stomping of a bug.

Threw out all this, Arthur is looking around, looking like he wasn't sure how to take all this in at once.

_But you think we had the plague! _  
_From the way that people_  
_Keep avoiding -_-

Matthew dashed back to the flower bowl and pretended to smash more bugs. "No you don't!"

_Heaven knows I try, sir! _

Matthew looked at his hands and made a face, whipping his hand on his dress. "Ick!"

Arthur was watching curiously. As the later of the two snapped his attention back to the elder, continuing as if nothing happened.

_But there's no one comes in even to inhale!  
Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?  
Mind you, I can't hardly blame them! _

Matthew handed Arthur the pie and leaned on the counter, watching Arthur who was listening quietly.

_Mind you, I can't hardly blame them!  
These are probably the worst pies in London!  
I know why nobody cares to take them,  
I should know,  
I make them,  
But good? No! _

_The worst pies in London,  
Even that's polite!  
The worst pies in London,  
If you doubt it, take a bite! _

Everything went silent while Arthur took an imaginary bite and pretended to gag. Matthew went over to the cooler designed to look like a vintage ale container and started to pour water into one of the beer mugs he brought onto the set in the flower bowl. He continued, almost as if talking to himself.

_Is that just disgusting?  
You have to concede it!  
It's nothing but crusting! _

Matthew finished filling the mug and walked back over to his co-star, handing him the water. "Here drink this, you'll need it, for the worst pies in London."

Arthur took the water and sipped it while watching the dressed up blonde walk back behind the counter and pick up a rolling pin, and started beating a lump of dow with it in time to the accents in the music.

_And no wonder with the price of meat  
What it is  
When you get it  
Never  
Thought I'd live to see the day  
Men'd think it was a treat  
Findin' poor  
Animals  
Wot are dyin' in the street! _

Arthur made a face of disgust, not sure he liked where this was going, but Matthew continued despite the look, beating the counter with the rolling pin.

_Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! _

_Does a business but I notice something weird.  
Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared!  
Have to hand it to her -  
Wot I calls  
Enterprise  
Poppin' pussies into pies!_

Arthur pretended to look around awkwardly. Matthew nudged him with his elbow, going to pick up a knife next.

_Wouldn't do in my shop!  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!  
And I'm tellin' you, them pussycats is quick!  
No denying times is hard, sir  
Even harder than the worst pies in London! _

The underclassman started cutting up the doa to fit into a pie pan, having already gotten one off of the shelf behind him.

_Only lard and nothing more -  
Is that just revolting,  
All greasy and gritty?  
It looks like it's molting,  
And tastes like..._

Arthur examined the prop in his hand. Matthew noticed this and abandoned the pie all together and moved a stool over by the other blonde.

_Well, pity_  
_A woman alone, _  
_With limited wind..._

Matthew sat down for a moment in the stool, but within a few seconds shot up again like a mad woman, completely disproving the 'limited wind' part of the lyrics.

_And the worst pies in London!  
Ah, sir, times is hard,  
Times is hard!_

The currently more tired of the two moved back behind the counter for what seemed like the thousandth time and stabbed the very center of the pie. Arthur was still watching the prop in his hand as if it would grow legs and crawl out of his hand. Matthew sighed. "Drop it and spit it out, dear. There are worse things than that, down there."

Arthur turned to the side and spat out the water that was in his mouth, dropping the prop as if it had bitten or burned him, chugging what was left of the water in the mug.

* * *

Some of the audience chuckled at the scene, but quickly quieted.

* * *

"They're doing so well. Neither one has messed up yet." A messenger said to Ms. Héderváry to which she nodded in agreement.

She didn't takes her eyes off the stage for a moment. "The audience is laughing as they should have. Whatever Alfred said to Arthur really seemed to calm him down. Where is that boy anyway?" She asked the boy.

"Doing whatever it is he does. I'll be sure he's ready for when his scene comes us, as well as the twins, Francis, and Gilbert." He replied.

The teacher glanced at him. "Make sure that's the case. If I wasn't confident with your sense of time management, I would have had you go find them."

The messenger smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a complement." With that, he left to go get things in order.

* * *

Thank you for reading. As promised, I have managed to get another chapter up on a Friday. This was one of the longest chapters I had to write so far. I enjoyed the messages I have gotten so far. I am very grateful to all those who have used there precious time to read something of mine. Let me know how I did or what I can improve on. I'll try having another chapter posted at the same time next week.

Thanks again and don't forget to tell me what you think.


	5. Poor Thing

Ms. Héderváry quickly grew irritated, irritated to the point of mumbling to herself and tapping her foot. When the manager came back, she grabbed his arm. "Where are they? They're on soon," she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

The poor boy looked at her, surprised she was actually nervous. "They're almost done. Besides, they have a few more minutes and the stairway will be dark. They'll be fine," he reassured her.

Arthur whipped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He finished and motioned to the barely visible second story. "Isn't that a room up there? Times so hard, why don't you rent that out? That should bring in something."

Matthew looked where he was gesturing. "Up there? Oh, no one will go near it. People thinks it's haunted. You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice."

* * *

The lights darkened even more so that there was no light except for directly under the only spotlight being used.

* * *

Matthew distanced himself from Arthur, standing up straighter.

_There was a barber and his wife,_

_and he was beautiful._

_A proper artist with a knife,_

_but they transported him for life,_

_and he was beautiful._

Matthew turned to the star again with his hand folded fondly over the false bust of the costume. "Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker."

Arthur continued with caution, already knowing the answer. "Transported you say? What was his crime?"

Matthew looked out at the crowd. "Foolishness."

* * *

Ms. Héderváry let out a sigh of relief when she saw a silhouette hurrying to the dark stairway to the second floor of the shop.

* * *

Feliciano started climbing the stairs to his next position when he felt someone grab his forearm. He gave a quiet squeek and looked down to see Ludwig there. He gave a sigh in relief. "You scared me. I forgot you were helping with the stage set up, and you'd be out here."

Ludwig gave the ever so slightest hint of a smile. "Good luck. Now get going before Ms. Héderváry kills us."

Feliciano nodded and continued up the stairs in time for the spot light to come on, blinking a few times at the sudden change of light.

* * *

Matthew continued as he was before, internally relaxing a little.

_He had this wife, y'see,_

_pretty little thing,_

_silly little Nit,_

_had her chance for the moon on a string._

_Poor thing._

_Poor thing._

Despite all the flower, sawdust, and over all filth on the table, Matthew pulled himself up onto the counted and crossed his legs in a feminine way. He rested his elbow on his leg and his head in his had, keeping his eyes on Arthur.

_There were these two, y'see,  
Wanted her like mad,  
One of 'em a judge, t'other one his beadle!  
Every day they'd nudge and they'd wheedle!  
But she wouldn't budge from her needle!  
Too bad,  
Pure thing._

* * *

"That's our que," Francis chirped, walking out from behind the curtain with Gilbert not too far behind.

Gilbert chuckled as they approached the stairway that was not lit for the scene. When the two get there, they take off the hats they are wearing and give an over dramatic bow.

At the sight of them, Feliciano pretended to sew, slowly backing away from the stairs. He quickly sits down next to a small crib.

* * *

Matthew glanced up at the scene. Arthur, turns to watch them even though it's a memory for only the audience to see. Matthew sighed and continued.

_So they merely shipped the poor blighter off south, they did,_  
_Leavin' 'er with nothing but grief and a year-old kid!_  
_Did she use her head even then? Oh no, God forbid!_  
_Poor fool!_  
_Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing..._

* * *

Feliciano picked up a toy infant and rocked it soothingly.

Gilbert and Francis stepped into the darkness for a moment. Francis was moving his gaze back and forth between the two at the store counter and the boy in the more elaborate and expensive looking dress near the top of the stairs.

Gilbert, on the other had, was making faces at his brother that was holding onto one of the support beams. He easily got a warning glare in return and chuckled to himself about it and got an odd look from Francis and a backstage hand.

* * *

Arthur looked to the blonde again with a questioning look.

"Johanna. That was the baby's name, pretty little Johanna."

Narrowing his eyes, he gave Matthew a daring look. "Go on."

Matthew hopped down from the filthy counter and started dusting himself off. "My, you do like a good story, don't you?" He moved closer so he was standing behind the green-eyed actor, placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Gilbert stepped out again and started going up the stairs, making one last face at his brother.

Feliciano came to the top of the stairs, shielding the prop baby.

Gilbert gets halfway up the stairs, to a landing and gives a bow, offering him a piece of paper. To which, the later placed the prop in the crib and began reading the letter.

* * *

_Well, Beadle calls on her all polite,  
Poor thing,  
Poor thing!  
The judge, he tells her is all contrite,  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight,  
She must come straight to his house tonight,  
Poor thing,  
Poor thing!_

* * *

Having read the letter, Feliciano lightly kissed the prop and walked down the stairs to where the albino awaited. He reached out his hand and the younger almost gladly takes it.

Gilbert wraps his arm around Feliciano's corseted waist and guides him down the stairs and into the darkness again with the dressed boy at his side.

The lights go dark again, except for that one light mind you, and more silhouettes enter the darkness. Taking their positions, preparing for the ball.

The lights came back on a moment later with Gilbert there with his arm still around Feliciano. The albino let go of the Italian's waist and disappeared in the sea of masked extras in the ball.

The boy wandered around the people dancing, some on them lurching at him.

* * *

Arthur watched this with the look of terror on his face. Matthew leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the lead's neck.

_Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing,_

_They're 'avin' this ball all in masks!  
There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing!  
She wanders tormented and drinks, poor thing!  
The judge has repented, she thinks, poor thing!  
'Oh, where is Judge Turpin,' she asks...  
'E was there alright,  
Only not so contrite!_

Arthur didn't look up at the younger, watching the people act as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Francis appeared in front of Feliciano suddenly. The boy dressed in the blue dress tried entering the crowd, but they all refused to let him in, only pushing him closer to the blonde in the judge costume. Gilbert exited the crowd soon after and stood by the blonde.

* * *

Matthew was watching as well, loosening his grip around Arthur's neck, knowing full well what he was soon to do.

_She wasn't no match for such craft, y'see,_  
_And everyone thought it so droll._  
_They figured she had to be daft, y'see,_  
_So all of them stood there and laughed, y'see!_  
_Poor soul!_  
_Poor thing!_

* * *

Gilbert pulled Feliciano away from the crowd and to the ground near Francis and the two pinned the squirming Italian down. The extras gathering around to form a wall, pretending to laugh at the scene the audience couldn't see, the trio in the middle waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"No!" Arthur ripped himself from Matthew's chest and ran into the middle of the stage, by the crowd of people, just in time for the light on them to go dark.

Matthew stood there silently, watching.

"Would no one have mercy her?! Would no one help my poor Lucy?!" Arthur screamed.

Matthew exited the shop setting to follow him. "So it is you, Benjamin Barker!"

Arthur turned to him sharply, beyond furious. "No. Not Barker. It's Todd, now. Sweeney Todd." He calmed and approached the later. "Where is she?"

Matthew ignored the question. "You're so changed! Oh, what did they do to you down there in bloody Australia or where ever?"

Arthur ignored the questions in return. "Where is my wife? Where is Lucy?"

Matthew gently grabbed his arm. "Oh, she poisoned her self. Arsenic. From the apothecary on the corner. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Arthur pulled his arm away. "And my daughter?"

"Johanna? He's got her."

The green-eyed actor turned to the lilac one. "He? Judge Turpin?!"

* * *

Everyone behind the curtain was watching with bated breath. "This is better than in rehearsal,"Feliciano cooed.

Ms. Héderváry nodded in agreement. "That's what you get when you put your actors where they fit best."

Gilbert gave his characteristic laugh. "I can't wait to poke fun at Birdie over this!"

Everyone quickly turned to him and 'shh'ed him harshly.

Gilbert sulked, "You guys are so unawesome."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know I promised to upload on a Friday, and it's really late, but I got tied up with a lot of stuff. Thanks for being patient with me. I hope everyone enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you think and what I might be able to improve on. In case you don't already know:

Ludwig - Germany

Gilbert - Prussia

Francis - France

Thanks again for reading~!


End file.
